Run To Me
by LillyOfTheValley
Summary: One shot fic. Draco ponders what is wrong with Hermione, and Hermione has to make a decision. Based on a song. HG DM


Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters… though it would rock if I did. I also do not own the song this fic is based on

&&&&&&&&&&&Here we go&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Author's Note: Hey all, I know its been a while since I wrote anything, my house has been super hectic lately. This is just a little one-shot fic with really no plot and no background. Just felt like writing something to escape from reality. It's based on a song I'm really fond of by the ever so talented Clay Aiken. So here you go. For those of you who are waiting for a sequel to Let the Music Heal Your Soul, I promise I'm working on it.

Draco Malfoy sat at his desk surrounded by crumpled up bits of paper and spare pens. His elegant ink-stained hands traveled rapidly across the page as his thoughts poured out unchecked. He spoke as he wrote in hope of giving his thoughts some semblance of order.

"My mind has been racing ever since she left here two days ago. Now I have finally collected my thoughts enough to write them down. Perhaps this will manage to help me in some way. In two days I think I have been able to grasp exactly why it is that she left. The last man she was with hurt her badly; left her to marry another woman, and she loved him more than anything. When I came along it had already been three years, and I was the first since him. We've been dating for a year, until two days ago. That last conversation is still echoing in my mind…"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&Flashback&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Draco, I…we have to stop this. We can't keep going on as we are. I can't."

"Where is this coming from Hermione?" She sat down on his couch and dropped her head to her hands.

"Its something I've been thinking about for a few days now. I just can't handle it." Draco took a seat next to her and reached out to her. She turned away.

"Hermione, you can't let his memory chase you for the rest of your life." Her eyes hardened.

"That's not what this is about Draco. You and I just aren't meat to be." Draco sighed and stood up. He walked to the window and stared out at the world below him.

"I know you're perfectly well aware of how ridiculously cliché that comment was, and I also know that no matter how much you try to deny it, this is about him. I know he hurt you, but I'm not him. Frankly I'm insulted to know that you think I could be like him Hermione."

"Well you don't exactly have a glowing past," she spat out violently. He remained perfectly calm.

"No, I'm not now, nor will I ever deny that. I was a horrible young man. But you know as well as I that I've changed, and I never expected you of all people to throw my past back in my face."

"Draco," her voice had taken on a tone of desperation. "You have to understand. I can't do this. It all just hurts too much." He could hear that she was crying but he never turned from the window.

"I don't have to understand anything Hermione. But if you feel that this is what you need to do, I guess the best I can do is say goodbye. But if you ever start to feel like you want to do something more than run from him you know you can run to me. Right now I can't give you what you need, but if you ever do get that feeling you know I'll be here. Goodbye Hermione." He heard the door click softly behind her and turned to face his empty apartment.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&EndFlashback&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"I'm not sure when it was that I fell in love, but I did. I'm beginning to realize just how she felt when he left her all those years ago. I haven't been a particularly violent person since Hogwarts, but right now I feel like punching something… hard. I suppose the best I can do now is try to forget. Perhaps I shall drink myself into a stupor and pour myself into bed to remedy the current situation."

Draco wearily put down his pen and brushed a hand agitatedly through his hair, growling when he realized the ink from his hand was transferred to the long blonde locks. Frustrated, he stalked to the kitchen and pulled out a bottle of Fire Whiskey. He took a deep pull from the bottle and growled again when there was a knock at the door. He threw it open and shouted…

"What?" He found himself face to face with the very creature that had him so riled up. She looked absolutely terrified. "Hermione?" He was thoroughly confused.

"May I come in Draco." He nodded and moved to the side to let her pass. She sat primly on the couch. The bewildered man sat next to her.

"What are you doing here Hermione?" She stood quickly and began restlessly pacing the room.

"Ever since I left here my mind hasn't stopped turning over our last conversation. Its been running through my head nonstop for two days and I've finally decided that…" She stopped and took a deep breath. "You're right. I have been letting his memory chase me and keep me from happiness. It's just that he hurt me so bad, and I never wanted to feel like that again, but now I realize that to get to true love you have to suffer heartbreak. And it occurred to me that he was my step, the big heartbreak I had to get through to get to you. Does any of this make sense?" When Draco only sat there she pressed on. "You said that if I ever got the feeling that I wanted to stop running away from him that I could come to you. I'm running to you Draco." Very calmly Draco raised his eyes from where they had been focused on his hands. As blue met brown he very slowly stood up and walked to her, his hand coming to rest on her cheek. He bent and brushed his lips against hers. When he pulled away her eyes remained closed and she breathed a sigh.

"I love you Hermione." Her eyes fluttered open in surprise and she stared unblinking at him.

"You…"

"I love you, and when you left here the other day I started to realize how you must have felt all these years."

"I'm sorry Draco, I never meant to make you feel like that. No one should have to feel like that." He gave her a little smile.

"I did have to go through it. Its like you said, you have to experience heart ache before you can get to true love." Hermione nodded and took a moment to compose herself.

"I'm sorry it took me so long to get here Draco. I love you too." He ran his hand down her face and neck to press against her heart.

"As long as your heart overruled your head and got you to me eventually I don't care how long it took. He kissed her again. "You came to me."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&The End&&&&&&&&&&&

Here are the lyrics to the song this fic is based on.

Don't, you don't have to save my life

No, you're not ready, I can feel it

Outside it's raining, but I'll just go home

Someday your heart will just let him go

(Chorus 1:)

As soon as you get that feeling

You can start to live again

As soon as the worst is over

You can make it all make sense

Right now I

Can't give you what you need

As soon as you get that feeling

Run to me

Hush, you don't have to say a word

Trust I'm not gonna hate you for it

Feels like my touch only brings back the pain

Someday those mem'ries will fade away

(Repeat chorus 1)

(Bridge:)

How can I be brave enough to say goodbye?

I'd die inside without you

Oh, oh, oh, oh

Can't you see it's hard enough to walk away?

Don't look at me and make me wrong

I've been through this to make me strong

(Chorus 2:)

As soon as you get that feeling

You can start to live again

Oh, as soon as the worst is over

You can make it all make sense

Right now I

Can't give you what you need

As soon as you get that feeling

As soon as you get that feeling

Run to me


End file.
